


Helping Hands

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Oil Play, Smut, oilgland!Kink, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall





	Helping Hands

Helping Hands

That vamp nest really whumped them a good one. Dean, Sam, and Cas all stumbled back to the Impala. Dean with a slight limp, Sam with a bloody face, and Cas with a suspected broken wing. Being thrown through a door, and generally womped on will do that to you. They rode back to the Rosy Oaks Motel in painful silence.

Once they arrived, they hobbled to the Winchester’s room, 403, to start treating wounds. (Cas had his own room, 402, because even though he didn’t sleep, Dean couldn’t handle Cas staring at him while he tried to sleep. Creepy, man.) Sammy was up first. Dean grabbed a beer for him while he took a seat at the little kitchenette. 

“You lucked out Sammy,” Dean said as he cleaned the blood from his face, “it doesn’t even look like it needs stitches. A couple of steri-strips and you’ll be fine.”

“Good,” grunted Sam as he took a swig of beer. After Sam was properly cleaned up and had his steri-strips in place, Cas was next. Dean had Cas sit on the foot of one of the beds and sat down beside him. “Dean, I’m gonna run and get food, want anything?” Sam asked as he grabbed the keys for the Impala.

“Maybe a couple burgers.. and ooh.. some of those pork rind things. Yeaaaah.” Sam just rolled his eyes and closed the door. Dean turned back to Cas. “Tell the good Doctor here where it hurts.”

“Dean, I believe my left wing is broken,” Cas said calmly.  
“Okay, well, let’s get your coat and shirt off so I can get a better look here,” Dean said softly while he helped Cas out of his coat and dress shirt. “You know Cas, I’ve never gotten to see your wings. Well, at least not your actual wings. I’ve seen the shadow ones.”  
“Not many people have,” Cas said with a small smile, almost whispering. “I’m going to manifest them so you might want to stand back a bit.”

Dean nodded and lifted himself from the bed and took a few paces away from him. Cas stood, and held his hands out so his sides and Dean could feel the air in the room buzz with energy. From out of Cas’ back unfurled a pair of giant black wings. One second there was just Cas, shirtless, and the next, there were the wings. Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

The wings were a gorgeous black, and when the light caught some of the feathers just right, reds, pinks, yellows, greens and blues shone in them. Like an opal. Each wing was probably about 6 feet long, making his wingspan 12 feet across, give or take. If Cas stretched them out, he could probably span the whole room.

“Wow, Cas, they’re… beautiful,” Dean whispered in awed wonderment. Cas gave him a small smile and sat back down on the edge of the bed.  
“They don’t feel so beautiful right now.” Dean shook his head to snap himself out of the daze he was in, time to get back to the task at hand: helping patch Cas up. As he moved closer, he could see some of the feathers on the left wing were disheveled, there were even some wood splinters sticking out of the feathers. And he noticed the wing didn’t quite sit like the other wing. Dean crawled on the bed and kneeled behind Cas.

“Okay, Cas, I’m going to touch your wing now. Let me know if it hurts when I do,” Dean instructed. Cas gave a small nod. Dean laid his hands on Cas’ injured wing and Cas gasped. “What?! Did that hurt!? I’m sorry!” Dean exclaimed and he yanked his hands back.

“No,” Cas swallowed, “it didn’t hurt. Just surprised me a bit, I guess.”  
“Jesus, Cas, I told you I was going to touch you. You half gave me a heart attack.”  
“Mm, sorry Dean. I didn’t expect your hands to be so…hot. It’s been a good long while since anyone has touched my wings let alone a human. The sensation is…different.”  
“Oh,” Dean replied in a small voice. “I’m going to touch you again, so try not to scare me, huh?”  
“Of course.” And Cas gave another small nod.  
“Some of your feathers are all sticking up and you have some splinters caught in the feathers too. And I can see where you think it might be broken. Up at the top at the…joint? It sort of looks like its just limp. I’m going to touch that part first, see if it is broken, and then, I’ll fix your feathers get the splinters out.”  
“Okay, Dean.” 

Dean gingerly kneaded his fingers around the carpal joint of the wing, feeling for anything broken. Cas hissed at the pain.  
“Cas, I know it hurts, I’m sorry,” Dean cooed softly to him. Dean didn’t feel anything broken, but what does he know? He kept feeling around until he found what he thought could be the problem. There was a space under the skin where there probably shouldn’t have been a space. He softly touched the carpal joint of the other wing just to be sure. He could feel Cas shift under his touch. “Cas, I think your wing is just dislocated. I don’t feel anything that feels like it’s broken, but I’m not an expert on wings. Want me to try to put it back in place?”  
“Yes, please, Dean.”

He braced his hands on either side of the joint. “Okay Cas, on three. One, two,” and Dean realigned the joint and Cas yelled out in pain.  
“What happened to three?” Cas asked, voice ragged.  
“Sorry, man, its better that you don’t tense up, just makes it hurt even worse. Old trick my Dad taught me. How’s it feel now?”  
“Much better, still some lingering pain, but not like it was. Thank you, Dean.”  
“You’re welcome. Now I’ve gotta get started on these feathers.” Dean kneeled behind Cas on the bed and started to pick the splinters out of his feathers. 

Dean plucked about 30 splinters from Cas’ plumage. Cas could feel Deans hands in his feathers, and he let out a small but ragged breath and hoped that Dean didn’t notice. He didn’t. He was concentrating on the splinters.

“Well, Cas, I think I got all the little splinters and woody bits out. Now how’s about I right those feathers?” Cas fought to even his voice and won…for now.  
“Yes, please.” Dean buried his hands in Cas’ feathers, righting this feather and that feather. Smoothing them down with the palm of his rough hands. He even petted and smoothed down some of the feathers that weren’t disheveled; he just really loved the way Cas’ feathers felt under his hands. They were so downy like.  
“Cas, your feathers are so soft and smooth,” he told Cas in almost a whisper as he continued to stroke the angel’s plumage.

The feeling of Dean’s hot hot hands in his feathers was overwhelming. Cas could feel himself growing harder and harder with each touch of Dean’s hands. He could feel his cock strain against his dress pants. He tried to use the heel of his hand to push his almost painful erection down. No luck. Cas tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t any longer. A ragged, breathy moan tore through him followed by a shudder. This one, however, didn’t escape Dean’s notice. 

“Cas, are you okay? I am not hurting you am I?’ Dean asked, concern in his voice.  
“No,” gasped Castiel, “no, you are not hurting me.”  
“Then what is it? What am I doing wrong?”  
“You’re not doing anything wrong. It feels good.”  
“Oh, sort of like a back rub after a long hunt?” asked Dean with a knowing smile.  
“I’ve never had one of those, so I don’t know.” Dean just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Dean kept smoothing Cas’ out of place feathers. He started at the top and worked his way down. He was to the base of Cas’ wings now. Righting and smoothing. Then he noticed, Cas’ back was wet. Was he bleeding? He asked himself. He reached out and touched the moisture on Cas’ back and brought it up to his nose. It didn’t have the coppery smell of blood, and it wasn’t red. It smelled salty, like the sea and a little musky. It was a light yellow, almost clear in color. He reached his fingers up under Cas’ left wing to find where the wetness was coming from. His fingers brushed against a rough little walnut-sized patch of skin and Castiel nearly howled.

“I’M SORRY!” Dean blurted out as he stole his hands back. Cas let out a ragged breath.  
“It’s alright, ah, Dean,” Cas replied trying calm Dean. Dean let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  
“Cas…what is the stuff on your back and where is it coming from?”

Cas really didn’t want to explain this to Dean, especially since his cock was rock hard and nearly erupting from his trousers. He didn’t want him to get the, err…wrong idea. Cas let out a breath before he spoke.  
“What you touched was my oil gland. I have two, one under each wing and the fluid is oil. It is produced to keep my feathers clean, healthy, and protected.”  
“But why did you nearly screech when I touched it, did I hurt you?” Dean was concerned.  
“No, I was just…ah, ahem… surprised.” Dean lifted an eyebrow incredulously; even though Cas couldn’t see his expression.  
“Do you normally produce this much? It’s almost like running down your back.” Castiel closed his eyes and hung his head in embarrassment. He didn’t want to explain this either. He just wanted Dean to fix his feathers and not ask anymore questions, but he couldn’t lie to Dean. Not anymore, no matter how delicate or embarrassing the subject.

Cas let out a defeated sigh. “The oil glands of angels tend to produce more oil when the angel is sexually aroused. They are used in our bonding and mating rituals.” Cas hung his head and stared at the ugly stained carpet as he spoke. Dean’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and he slowly moved his hands away.  
“You mean, you’re getting off on this? Me touching your wings?” Dean asked, surprised, shocked, and all sorts of other emotions he couldn’t sort out right now. Cas sighed again.  
“Yes.” 

Dean grinned wickedly, and being the eternal tease he was, he shoved his hands in Cas’ feathers and made sure to brush both oil glands with his fingers. Cas threw his head back, gripped the edge of the bed and let out a pornographic moan. Oh… fuck, that was hot, Dean thought. He could feel his cock start to swell.

Dean didn’t understand what was happening or why, but he wanted this, whatever this was, and he wanted it bad. He slid off the bed and circled around to face Castiel. Dean was surprised by what his eyes met. Cas was sagging forward slightly, mouth slightly ajar, eyelids drooping and pupils blown with hunger. Cas just looked wrecked. And it was so fucking sexy. Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s dark hair which elicited a light moan from the angel. Oh god, thought Dean. He could feel his cock fighting against his jeans.

He kneeled in front of Cas and looked up into his fierce blue eyes. He lightly cupped the side of Cas’ face, and Cas gave him a sort of puzzled look before Dean closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was gentle at first, just testing the waters. It grew into a frenzy of lips, tongues and teeth. Sloppy, but not. Dean’s tongue licked the line of Cas’ lips and Cas let him in. Dean charted the contours of Cas’ mouth. His hands shot up into Cas feathers, grasping and pulling gently and Cas moaned desperately into his mouth. The sound and the vibration against his mouth shot straight to his cock, making it strain harder against his jeans. He pulled away and looked at Cas.

Cas could feel the oil start to flow down his back, soaking his pants and pooling around his ass on the bed. That knowledge made him grow even harder, if that was even possible.  
“Dean, please,” Castiel pleaded.  
“I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve got you,” he murmured as he removed his own shirt and unbuckled his pants.

Dean left his pants on for now, but laid Cas gently back on the bed so he could get at Cas’ button and zipper. He could see that Cas was definitely enjoying what they were doing. He could see his cock try to fight the pants for freedom. Dean was all too happy to grant that freedom. With a smooth motion he grasped Cas’ dress pants and boxers and slid them down his body and to the floor. When his cock sprang free, Cas let out a whimper.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean muttered, feeling his own cock straining and twitching. He stood and leaned down to brush his lips on Cas’. He could feel Cas’ hot cock rub along his skin and he let out a small growl. He pulled back and moved down closer to Cas’ cock. He teased him with light touches, just ghosting over the head and around his shaft.

“Dean, please!” Castiel pleaded desperately as he reached down and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. Dean rolled his eyes up to look at Cas and gave him a sly, wicked smile. 

Dean grasped hold of Castiel’s cock and started fisting it slowly. Cas bucked under Dean’s touch. He was thrusting into Dean’s hand, he couldn’t help himself.  
“Easy, easy, Cas. Let me take care of you,” Dean purred. Castiel quieted his body, trying to obey.

Dean stroked him slowly and steadily. He’d never done this for anyone else before, so he wasn’t sure how to go about it, but all he knew was he wanted to make Cas feel good. He lowered his mouth onto the head of Cas’ cock. Cas jerked and let out an obscene moan. Dean smiled around his cock. 

Dean’s hand and mouth moved together like a well oiled machine; pumping and sucking. Swirling the ridge of the head of Cas’ cock with his tongue. Cas was making deliciously frantic sounds. A few little breathy ‘Oh’s here and a few moans there. Even Dean’s name occasionally escaped his lips. He loved watching Cas come undone under his hands.

Dean knew Cas wouldn’t likely last long, so he switched up his game a little. He took one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth and wetted his index finger with saliva. He brought it down to the puckered flesh between Cas’ cheeks, and Cas lifted he head and looked at Dean, eyes a little wild. “It’s okay Cas, let it happen. I’m not going to hurt you.” Cas nodded wordlessly and let his head fall gently back to the mattress.

Dean pressed gently against the tight ring and he felt Cas relax against him. He shoved his finger in to the first knuckle and could feel Cas writhe. He went a little deeper; to the second knuckle. Cas let out a breathy ‘Dean’. He loved hearing his name on the angel’s lips. Dean went as far in as he could go and Cas let out a moan.

“Dean, please, more,” begged Cas. Dean happily obliged. He wetted and slipped in another finger, and Cas moaned, “Oh yes, Dean.. Dean.” Dean could feel his own cock twitch and pulse in his jeans at Cas’ breathy moans and the desperate ‘Dean’s coming from his perfect mouth.

As Dean scissored his fingers back and forth to open Cas up, he slid a hand under Cas’ back, searching for one of his oil glands. Dean could feel that the quilt on the bed was thoroughly soaked, so he knew he was close to reaching it. Cas was pushing back on Dean’s fingers. “More, Dean, please, more.” Dean smiled and obeyed; he slipped in a third finger as he found Cas’ oil gland. Cas arched up and let out a salacious moan. Dean could feel Cas tighten around his three digits and he stroked the little gland and finger fucked him. Dean’s cock was painfully hard now, it was rubbing against his jeans in an uncomfortable way, but he didn’t dare stop to fix it.

Cas felt like he was on fire. So many sensations at once. He could feel this burning heat filling his belly and spreading out across his body. “Dean, I-I…”  
“Shh, Cas, just let go.” And he did. With a lewd moan, Cas came untouched in white arcs all over his stomach and chest. Dean kept stroking his oil gland and fucking him through the waves of his orgasm. Cas writhed at the continued contact. It was almost too much.  
“Dean..” Dean smiled, and he pulled his hand from beneath Cas’ shoulder, which was completely covered in oil, but didn’t remove his fingers from Cas’ hole. Not yet.

Cas let out a breath, and Dean just smiled and pumped his fingers in and out a few more times. Cas squirmed on the bed and Dean let out a little chuckle as he stood and leaned in to kiss Cas on the mouth, deep and probing.

“Mmm, Dean, that was…amazing,” Cas told him, eyes droopy and sounding completely fucked out.   
“Yeah, it was,” Dean winked at him. Dean pulled Cas by his legs to get him to the very edge of the bed and set his feet on the floor. Cas was like jello, he went with it. “Cas, flip over for me.” Cas complied, slowly, until he was bent over the edge of the bed, ass in the air and his wings lazily splayed out at his sides across the bed.

“Cas, you look so fucking hot,” Dean cooed as he undressed himself the rest of the way. When his cock sprung free of the cloth jail, he let out a little hiss. He was so hard it almost fucking hurt. He ran his hands up Cas’ back to gather some oil. He made sure to brush the oil glands, because he loved to see the angel react to it. Cas whimpered and his knees nearly buckled at the touch of his glands.

Once Dean’s hands were fully coated in Cas’ oil, he began to lube himself up with it. “Oh fuck, Cas, I’m so hard.” Cas just wiggled his ass slightly at Dean, throwing a ‘fuck me now’ look over his shoulder. “Tease,” Dean mumbled.

Dean could tell he probably wasn’t going to last long; being so hard, and this being their first time, he knew Cas would be tight even with the prep work. 

He angled himself behind the angel, and pressed the tip of his cock to Cas’ ready and waiting hole. Cas whimpered as he felt Dean’s cock rub against his hole and penetrate him slightly. Cas pushed back on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck Cas, you’re so tight.” Cas just kept pushing back, eager to be filled with the hunter’s cock. Cas was so tight Dean was seeing stars. Dean thrusted forward and Cas pushed back until their bodies were flush. Cas’ ass cradled in the curve of Dean’s hips. Dean held the position for a moment while he tried to regain his senses.

He started to make short, slow movements, but Cas wasn’t having any of that. He pulled himself forward and slammed himself back onto Dean. “Oh, fuuuuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as he held onto Cas’ hips. 

Now it was Dean’s turn to drive. He started to thrust more rapidly into Cas, as he found Cas’ oil glands again. Cas howled with pleasure. He held onto Cas at his ribs so he could run his thumbs over the little oil glands. Every thrust and every stroke tore a desperate sound from the angel’s lips. His oil was almost freely flowing from his glands. “God, Cas, you’re so wet,” remarked Dean in a breathy, strangled voice. The whole room smelled like the musty scent of sex and the saltiness of the ocean. It was a smell Dean was never going to forget as long as he walked the earth.

As Dean continued to thrust, he kept one hand on Cas’ oil gland and the other shot up to his left wing, entwining his fingers in the downy plumage. Cas let out a cry. Cas was rock hard again, ready to go, but he didn’t dare touch himself; he needed both hands to hold himself up.

Dean changed his angle slightly and with every thrust, he bumped Cas’ prostate. This was a whole new sensation for Cas. His whole body tingled and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He didn’t think he could hold out much longer. He could feel the fire start to coil in his belly once again signifying he was close to coming.

“Dean, I’m.. so… close.” With this new information, and with a hand still in his wing and on his gland, Dean fucked him harder, thumping his prostate firmly with every thrust. Within the third hard thrust, Cas was coming, untouched, again, against the bed, his hot come pooling on the comforter and dripping down onto the floor.

Dean felt that Cas had come again, his hole pulsating around his cock, and that’s all he needed to throw him over the edge. He came so hard, his vision went black for a moment or two. Cas could feel Dean filling him up with his sticky come. That very thought made his spent cock twitch wildly. Dean slowly fucked Cas through his orgasm until he was sure his cock had given all it could.

When Dean quieted his body inside him, Cas finally let his legs give out and collapsed on the bed. Dean, still sheathed in Cas followed suit, lying over the top of him.

“Mmm, Dean… that..”  
“Was amazing? Fuck yes it was,” Dean finished with a breathy voice. They just lay there, enjoying the afterglow of an amazing fuck, and enjoying feeling their bodies still pressed together, even still in the most intimate of spots.

The door to the motel room clicked open and there stood Sam with two bags of food. The first thing his stricken eyes saw was his naked brother lying on top of someone or something that had wings, which was also naked form what he could see. Sam must have made a panicked noise because they both looked at him.

The someone or something was Cas. Dean was lying naked on top of Cas who was also naked on the bed. Sam’s brain could not process what he was seeing. He looked like a moose in the headlights of a semi truck. He took two steps into the room to grab room 402’s key (Castiel’s room) and said “NOPE!” and turned tail and slammed the door. 

Dean and Cas looked at each other.  
“Do you think we should talk to him?” Cas asked Dean with deep concern. Dean laughed.  
“Nah, let him twitch about it for a while. He’ll be fine.”  
“Are you certain, Dean? He looked quite…concerned. ”  
“Yes, Cas. He will be fine.” He kissed Cas on the mouth. “Come on angel face, lets go get cleaned up.” Dean lifted himself off of Cas and his now soft cock pulled out from Cas and Cas gave a small whimper at the loss of it. “Don’t worry Cas, we’ll do this again…real soon.” He winked at him and Cas just smiled slyly back at him.

Cas peeled himself from the wet sticky mess that was now bed number two and stood to follow Dean to the bathroom. He smacked Dean on his bare ass and gave the most devilish look he could give and said, “We better.” Dean just laughed and snaked an arm around the angel’s waist and they walked entwined to go get cleaned up.


End file.
